


leave me alone

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [46]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie just wants trip to leave him be





	leave me alone

“Leave me alone,”Robbie growls, turning away from Trip.

He just sighs, gently tugging on his boyfriend’s arm to get him to stop his antics.“You’re such a baby when you’re sick. Just have some damn soup already.”

“Don’t want soup.”

It’s mumbled into a pillow but still manages to be weirdly adorable.

Trip has to admit he is probably way too in love with this grumpy fool.

He nudges him once more and suggests,“Have the soup and I’ll get the Playstation in here?”

Robbie perks up instantly and accepts the bowl.

Trip grins.“Told you you’re a baby.”


End file.
